Blood and Darkness (Part 2)
by Scout Rider
Summary: "She isn't a child...she's a monster..." (Warning: Blood and violence childern under 14 shouldn't read this story.)
1. Suffer

**The story continues...just a heads up I might have a few more delays in writing this story if that makes sence. School work, horseback riding, chores and cold weather interfere with writing but I will get the stories to you as quickly as possible. Enjoy.**

"Wake up angel." a dark,soft voice spoke before a hard boot kicked Mercy's side.

Mercy cried out in pain as she opened her eyes to look up at a blue woman standing over her. Mercy then glanced around to find she was in a white polished room with chains hanging from the ceiling. She saw she was still wearing her Valkyrie suit but her wings were gone.

"Where…" that was when Widowmaker punched her hard in the face. Mercy fell to the floor again as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"Do not speak unless spoken too." the woman's soft, cold voice snapped at her.

"Well isn't this grand?" a crooked voice spoke to them, Mercy and Widowmaker looked up to see Moira standing in the doorway of the room flanked by Reaper and Sombra.

"Dr. Ziegler...what a pleasant surprise…" Moira said as she strode over to her and Widowmaker.

"I have missed you I must admit…" Moira whispered as she grabbed Mercy's face in her long fingers.

"Where is Genji?" Mercy asked coldly, unable to hide the worry in her voice.

"That is none of your concern now. I have a few questions for you…" The scientist said when she removed her hand from the doctor's face. Moira sat down on a chair that some men had pulled up beside Mercy.

"How did you know?" she asked coldly, a dangerous glint was in her eyes as the smile faded into a frown.

"Know about what?" Mercy asked, playing dumb at Moira's question. Moira narrowed her eyes and leaned forward before someone burst into the room.

It was another soldier and bloodstained was all over his body but he was still alive. He wore a helmet on is head which shielded his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Moira asked as she stood up from her chair, the man went to her and whispered something in her ear. Mercy watched as she rolled her eyes and then looked at the man.

"Bring it here. It needs to see this." Moira replied coldly and watched the man hurry out of the door to retrieve what she asked. Moira looked back at Mercy then and went back to her.

"You didn't answer my question…" she said as she looked down at Mercy.

"I do not know what you're talking about…" Mercy replied, Moira, looked down at her hand and then back to Mercy. In a flash Mercy felt sharp nails rake the side of her face, leaving blood behind to mark her skin. Mercy turned her head back to Moira who was looking at the blood on her sharp nails.

"Let's try that again…" Moira stated as Mercy felt the blood run down her cheek.

"How did you know?"

"I...I don't-"

"Doctor. We have brought it for you." The soldier from before was standing in the doorway, his gaze fixed on Moira as she focused on him.

He stepped out of the way of a few soldiers who were trying to shove something in the room. Mercy's eyes widened at the sight of the men shoving Hauru into the room. She fell to her knees, blood stained her person and clothes. She was wearing a black prison-like jumpsuit and had a cruel looking muzzle on her head. It covers her mouth and buckled in the back of her head. Attached to that was a short leash that was soon pulled by Reaper to yank her head up.

"Hauru…" Mercy's voice whispered as he stared at her blood matted hair and person.

Hauru looked over at him with sorrowful, wide eyes that showed her concern and lost hope.

Blood trickled down from her temple and her breaths were ragged. She lowered her head in defeat as blood dripped down the side of her head.

"What have you done to her?!" Mercy cried out which made the smile on Moira's face appear again on her slender face.

"It's fascinating how far a human let alone a dog will go for the ones they love…" she said as she grazed her nails under Hauru's chin.

Hauru suddenly thrashed wildly at Moira, making the woman jump back a little. Fear glinted in her eyes for a split second but quickly transformed into anger. Reaper struggled to keep Hauru contained.

"Take the muzzle off." Moira suddenly ordered softly, she stepped toward Hauru as Reaper unbuckled the muzzle.

Hauru was free. She quickly chewed through the zip tie that held her wrists together before she broke away from their grip on her arms. She pounced in the air, teeth bared, hands outstretched for Moira. Moira suddenly snapped her fingers and electric circuits ripped through Hauru's body. She skidded to Moira's feet on the polished floor, writhing in pain as the electricity coursed through her.

"Hauru!" Mercy called out her name as they watched Moira knelt down before the girl.

"I suppose we need to work on your obedience…" Hauru's eyes cracked open slightly, pain filled her golden irises but among that was pure hatred.

"Oh don't worry my pet...I can fix that," she said, her eyes flicked over at Mercy before nodding to the soldiers.

They harshly grabbed Mercy's shoulders and yanked her to her feet. They brought her to the chains on the ceiling and made her step up on a step under them. The soldiers clasped the metal cuffs attached to the chains around Mercy's wrists. Then one kicked the step out from under her feet, making her hang from the chains. Mercy winced in pain as the chains dug into her wrists, making blood start oozing out from her flesh.

"Now you didn't answer my question...how did you know about her?" Moira asked, Mercy didn't speak, instead she spit in Moira's face. Moira turned her head to the side, letting the spit come to her cheek before she whipped it off slowly.

"I always liked your spirit Dr. Ziegler..." she said before she snapped her fingers. Electricity ripped through Mercy now as she screamed in pain. Mercy tilted her head up to the ceiling as the pain overwhelmed her body.

"But like your little friend here...all spirits can be broken."

" **STOP!"**

The electric pulse ended suddenly as Moira's focus turned away from Mercy. Mercy went limp in her chains, her ragged breathing was the only sound in the room for a moment. Mercy slowly then lifted her gaze from the floor to what Moira was looking at, Hauru staggered to her knees before them.

"So you do speak," Moira said with another crooked grin as she looked down at Hauru's slumped form. Hauru raised her head to meet Moira's eyes.

"You will not hurt them…" she whispered, Moira scoffed and ran her nails under Mercy's chin.

"Really, what is stopping me?" Moira asked, cocking her eyebrow at Hauru.

"You have a choice...me or them...If you don't hurt them then I am yours...I won't fight you...I will do anything you want me to…" she replied, hope and helplessness reflected in her eyes but that was clouded with determination.

"Hauru…" Mercy whispered her name as Hauru lowered her head in defeat.

"Take her away and put her with the cyborg." Moira stated coldly, soldiers surrounded Mercy and took off her cuffs before lowering her to the ground.

As they tried to lead her away Mercy resisted them and turned back to look at Hauru still on her knees. Hauru stared at her with those eyes filled with sorrow. They were the saddest eyes Mercy had ever seen.

"Hauru!" Mercy cried out as the soldiers led her out of the room. The last thing Mercy could remember before leaving the room was the small smile on Hauru's face before the door closed behind them.


	2. Demands

**This has a major plot to the story so keep one of these lines in your head. Enjoy.**

"Now then where should we begin?" Moira asked as Hauru stood up from her position, her head down. Silent.

"Ah, first things first:...heel." the word had a sharp tone to it, Hauru felt like she had been whipped. Hauru took a deep breath and took her first step toward Moira. She slowly came to the scientist's side in silence.

"Good girl...that wasn't so hard now was it?" Moira stated, she reached out her hand and patted Hauru's head softly, making Hauru cringe at the touch. It was gentle but sinister nonetheless. The scientist's hand went to her side and there was a golden flash similar to Mercy's healing stream. The bullet wound soon vanished from Hauru's side but she didn't even notice.

"Now let's go to your chambers, you must be hungry." Hauru followed Moira in silence to the door.

She didn't even glance at the bodies on the ground that she had created. All she stared at was she her feet, the cold steel underneath them seemed endless. She saw her reflection through the dark squares she walked over. She studied herself and her golden eyes with concern. She would be stuck here her whole life now. She would never see Sandulf again, she would never hear the warmth of Angela's voice. She would never hear the energetic, playful, giggle of Tracer as she blinked away in a flash after she touched her ears. The smell of Mei's hot chocolate on a cold night she would certainly miss. The booming voice of Reinhardt, the racing car games Dva and Lucio would play. Zenyatta's stories, Genji's soothing voice of comfort as he helped Mercy wash the blood off her face and arms. McCree's hat...she would miss that too along with Winston and Athena's science conversations she never understood. So many things...all gone...but the price of that was worth paying.

When they arrived at her cell door Moira opened the solid metal door that she had escaped out of so many times. She walked in slowly, accepting her fate. The bars of her cage reflected off the polished floor, a reminder of the life she now faced.

"Here." Moira's voice spoke, making Hauru turn to see a soldier toss her a slab of raw meat.

"Eat up. You have a big day tomorrow." her hollow voice echoed in her ears before the door closed behind her.

Hauru held the slab of meat to find it dry and stringy when she looked at it. She wasn't hungry though. Anger built in her as she stared down at the meat before she chucked it at the bars of her cage. It flew to the bars at high speed and hit one. Electricity shot through it, making it turn into a black husk of what it once was. Hauru then ran to her door and pounded her fists against the metal like all the times she did before. The fury quickly burned out as sadness overwhelmed her. She turned her back toward the door and leaned up against it as she slowly slid down to the ground. She then placed her head on her knees and sat alone in the cage she would remain in for the rest of her life.

She remembered Mercy's stunned face when the soldiers dragged her out of the torture room. Hauru cursed herself for not being able to free them but she knew that Moira wouldn't go with the fact of Talon freeing both Genji and Mercy. The only thing she could do is to make sure no harm came to them by doing what Talon wanted.

There were only a few things Genji remembered. He remembered Overwatch was retreating the battle after they were being overrun by Talon soldiers. Bombs and gunshots rained down at them as they dodged through buildings and streets. Mercy flew above them, watching over them, her staff in hand, taking the rear of her team. Genji was also behind the group, making sure everyone was getting away safely. There was a sudden snapping sound which made him skid to a stop and look up. He had watched in horror as Mercy crash-landed not far from him, her wings were dismembered and mangled. Genji went back to her before they both got caught up in an explosion, leaving them unconscious.

When he woke up he found himself in a brightly lit white cell that was large and spacious. Metal bars allowed him to look into the dark hall. His faceplate and swords were gone while his armor was still intact. He sat up while he scanned the area around him. Where was he? Suddenly a beeping noise sounded from the other side of his cell door. A soldier came in dragging Mercy by her wrist. He threw her into the cell and slammed the door behind him as Mercy scrambled to her feet. She went to the door and pounded her fists against the cold steel.

"Let her go! She doesn't deserve this!" she screamed as the sound of her pounding echoed through the facility.

Genji went to her side as she pounded the door. Her wings were gone, and part of her suit was ripped. He reached out for her shoulder but she quickly turned away from the door. She went to the bars of the cell and looked out with a desperate look in her eyes. He heard Mercy cry out in pain as she let go of the bars of their cage.

Genji went to her side immediately and took her hand that she was holding. Mercy looked at him suddenly with wide eyes as if she didn't even know he was there. She stared at him as he scanned her hand.

"Genji…" she whispered, tears began to form in her eyes.

"What is it?" Genji asked, puzzled by her tears. The tears streamed down her face as she lowered her head, making the tears fall to the floor. Genji pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

She cried into his shoulder as they sank down to their knees. He held her there for a while as the tears dripped down his armor. He hated seeing her cry. She rarely ever cried but when she did it tore Genji apart. He tightened his hold on her shuddering shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked her after she had quietened for a moment. He felt her take a deep breath before she answered him.

"They have Hauru," she stated, Genji's eyes widened at the name he heard.

"What?" was the only word he could speak as shock struck him like an arrow. Mercy was starting to cry again.

"You should have seen her...they muzzled her like a dog...she was bleeding...and then she…" tears streamed down the doctor's face.

"Ahh such a sad sight to see…" a low, dark voice spoke from the shadows of the hallway. Both Genji and Mercy turned to see Moira was standing in the shadows with a triumphant grin on her face. Mercy suddenly sprang to her feet and ran to the bars of the cell. She stopped before Moira.

"What did you do with her?" Mercy asked coldly, rage and panic were shown in her blue eyes. Moira chuckled.

"She is back where she belongs...in a cage," Moira said cooly, the smile still on her face.

"How can you do that, she's a child?!" Genji snapped, he was beside Mercy now, staring at Moira as she chuckled again a dark gleam showed in her eyes.

"She isn't a child...she's a monster...made for the purpose of war...and that is what she will be for the rest of her short miserable life." Moira mocked, she watched the rage build in the agents.

"Verdammt Sie! She doesn't deserve this!" Mercy snapped, Moira's smile got bigger.

"Of course she does. Like I said she's a monster, a war dog. Nothing more...it's intriguing though, I have never seen her so desperate...you recall what she did for you both don't you Dr. Ziegler?" Moira asked Genji looked down at Mercy whose face was reflecting panic.

"She gave up her freedom...something I admire from her...she did it for you both…" Moira said she watched Genji's face turn from rage to shock, this made the scientist chuckle a little.

"Pity...the tests she will go through will take a toll on her." Moira pulled out a small vial of red liquid from her pocket and held it up to them.

"This serum...I have tested this for years now and she will be my first test subject I test it on...this will make her stronger, faster, tougher but...there's a catch." Moira mocked, she looked at Mercy who was staring at the serum with wide, worried eyes.

"Her life...will be shortened...I guess she will die in her thirties at most...shame really…" Moira watched as the tears from Mercy stream down her face.

"What did you call her...Hauru?" Moira asked she didn't get an answer.

"Hm, so you've given it a name...pathetic…" With that Moira was gone, leaving both Genji and Mercy in shock.

Mercy fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Her sobs echoed through the cell as the tears rained down her face. Genji was motionless, taking in the shock of Moira's words. He looked down at Mercy who suddenly threw her head up and screamed in grief. Her screaming echoed through the facility as she hugged herself. Genji felt rage build up in him and went to the steel door. He screamed in rage and punched the door in fury, making a dent in the solid steel. He kept punching the door in his rage until he found it to be no use. Tears now streamed down his face as he placed his head against the steel.

"Hauru…" he whispered softly as he went to his knees, his fists clenched tightly.

Mercy's sobs made him look back at her, she was leaning down over her knees, the tears dripped down on the floor as she hugged herself. He went to her slowly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She tensed at his touch but didn't resist it. Together they let their tears fall to the polished floor, their sobs softening slightly.


	3. Strife

**Phew, what a week. Sorry that this was late but this time of year is stressful sometimes. I've been trying to paint my horse for the last few days so my schedule is kinda wacky as of now...anyway I hope you enjoy.**

Hauru didn't sleep that night, she couldn't. Instead she sat in the corner of her cage with her arms wrapped around her legs, her ears drooped against her head. The cell was dark now, making her feel like the shadows were mocking her. She flicked her ears at the sound of her cell door opening. The lights suddenly turned on, blinding Hauru for a moment. The sound of footsteps came over to her as her eyes adjusted to her now bright surroundings. She looked up to see Moira was standing over her. Hauru slowly stood up before the tall woman who glared down at her with serious eyes. Hauru glared back at her but with hatred. Moira suddenly tossed another slab of raw meat to Hauru. She caught it to find it was much more tender then the previous one.

"You didn't eat your supper…" Moira sneered, Hauru continued to glare at her.

"Eat." Moira snapped, Hauru hesitated for a moment before taking a bit of the meat, her eyes never leaving Moira's. She finished it in minutes and licked the blood off her fingers.

"Come." Moira's dry voice said sternly but Hauru didn't move.

"What did you do with them?" Hauru's voice softly spoke, Moira's face never changed.

"Nothing yet, now come." Moira turned her back on Hauru and took a step for the door.

"I want to see them." Hauru said and watched Moira stop in her tracks, she raised her hand and was about to snap her fingers.

"If you let me see them I will do what you ask!" Hauru yelled, Moira was as still as a statue.

"Very well." she muttered, Hauru then obediently followed her out to the hall. There soldiers surrounded them which made Hauru uncomfortable but she didn't do anything.

"Bring the Overwatch agents to the testing chambers and take it too." Moira ordered sternly, the soldiers soon spread out in different directions. Three men approached Hauru with heavy machine guns. One man had the muzzle in his hand, he held it up to her face but flinched back when she gave a low growl.

"Easy...easy…" he said as he slowly put the muzzle on while Hauru tensed. The sound of the it clipping to the back of her head made her sick. She closed her eyes as they adjusted the size of the muzzle and then clipped the tight leash to the back.

"Good girl…" the man spoke and took the leash at the back of her head. They led her down the dark hallway to the testing chambers. She had been here before and the memories of being dragged here haunted her. She wanted to fight these men but she knew the cost.

They led Mercy and Genji through the dark hallway with their hands tied in front of them. They didn't tell them where they were taking them. One of the soldiers was Reaper who didn't even look back at them as he led his party through the halls. They went past other rooms that either held a disgusting scent or had a disturbing feeling to it. The shadows of the dimly lit halls didn't help either. They came to a flight of stairs that led upwards to a room with bright lights shining through the windows. They climbed up the stairs to the room where Reaper opened the door. They entered a spacious room with a large window overlooking a room about the size of a skating rink. Under the window was a control panel that had dozens of buttons, in front of the control panel was Moira, she was looking out the window with her hands behind her back. When they had entered the room she looked at them from the corner of her eye. Beside her was Sombra with a strange controller in her hands. The soldiers brought the agents to the window away from the control panel so they could look down into the testing chamber.

"I hope you slept well…" Moira drawled cruelly and got no answer. She then pushed a button on the control panel.

"Bring it in." she spoke into a microphone, the agents watched a door open and two soldiers came out flanking Hauru. They gazed at the sight of the muzzle on her head and the way the soldiers jerked her around by the tight leash and how tight the cuffs around her wrists were.

Moira then looked down at the agents and their grief stricken faces which made her smile. She then looked at Sombra and nodded her head. Another door on the other side of the testing chamber opened. Sombra moved a control on the controller, a screen popped up in the air. The agents watched as a large, humanoid robot walked through the door into the testing chamber. It was huge, about eleven feet tall. It had a menacing look to it which made Mercy shiver at the sight of two glowing red eyes.

"Let it go." Moira spoke again in the microphone, one soldiers slowly took the muzzle off Hauru while the other took her metal cuffs off. When she was free they quickly retreated to the door behind them and closed it.

Hauru looked up at the giant robot with wide eyes that showed fear. She had seen it before. It was one of those tests. She watched the robot unsheath two long blade from its arms. The blades were as long as her and as wide as a small child. The robot started to walk up to her, its shadow covering her as it approached. It was cornering her, making Hauru almost panic but she kept her cool. The robot stopped before her and stared down at her with those red eyes. It glared down at her for a long moment as if it was scanning her weaknesses but what it didn't know was that Hauru was doing the same thing. The air was silent and tense like a night before a battle.

"Begin." Moira spoke to Sombra, making the agents eyes widen and look down at Hauru and the robot.

The robot suddenly swiped one of it's blades at Hauru, she ducked right as the blade raked the wall behind her. Making a large gash in the wall, dust and broken tiles fell around Hauru. She looked up at the robot who was raising its other blade high in the air. It came down inches beside Hauru, making her bound to the side. She managed to get out of the corner the robot had boxed her in. She stared at the robot as it turned around to glare at her again. She looked up at the observatory room above her for a split second to see Mercy and Genji staring down at her with wide, terrified eyes.

"Your going to kill her!" Genji suddenly shouted at Moira who didn't move or even glance at him.

Another swipe whipped through the air above Hauru making her bound away again. She scanned the robot for its weaknesses quickly as it approached her. Her eyes caught the glow coming from the robot's chest. She managed to leap in the air just as the long blade swiped at her again. She soured over it and landed with grace behind it again and prepared for another swipe of the blade.

The door opened to the observatory room and a tall, african man came in. Doomfist was dressed in a suit and his gauntlet was off. He glared down at Genji and Mercy before he went to Moira's side

"Mr. Ogundimu, I'm glad you came." Moira drawled as he looked down into the testing chamber, watching Hauru dodged the robot's blades.

"Is this your dog?" he asked, watching the wolf girl bound thirty feet back away from another swipe. She landed on the ground gracefully.

"Our dog, yes. Beautiful isn't she?" Moira said, as Hauru nearly dodged the long blade that came down at her. Doomfist cocked his eyebrow.

"I see a freak." he said, Moira gave him a disgusted look but he didn't notice. Both Genji and Mercy cringed at the word he described Hauru with. Mercy and Genji couldn't draw their eyes away from the battle below them.

"I see you have guests." Doomfist's voice spoke, making Mercy and Genji look up at him. He was smiling down at them triumphantly as he studied them.

"Yes, they are the reason we can keep it under control, we should thank them really, if it weren't for them we could never get her here without losing some men." Moira said, she smiled at them before turning back to the battle. Doomfist's eyes flicked from Genji to Mercy.

"Genji, you seem to have recovered from our last encounter." he mocked, Genji said nothing and he turned back to the window. Doomfist chuckled.

"Dr. Ziegler, you look as lovely as ever." he said, Mercy said nothing, she didn't even hear him, all she could focus on was Hauru. She clutched her hands together and prayed that Hauru wouldn't get hurt.

"Sombra, can this battle get a little more interesting?" Doomfist asked, Sombra made a determined look before she looked up at Moira.

"Let your guard down a little, he needs to see this. If it attacks you may proceed with your game." Moira ordered, Sombra began to work the controller sluggish and sighed with boredom. She let the robot become more sloppy with its movements and attacks allowing Hauru to get a clear attack point.

Hauru circled the robot at a quick pace, bounding thirty feet each time she touched the ground, her eyes scanning the machine for a way to get to the blue light in the thing's chest. When she saw where the neck met the body had a gap she could fit her hand through, she was satisfied. She circled it a few more times before she finally lunged for it. She leaped in the air and came down on its shoulders and reached down into the machine. She could feel the energy coming from the blue power circuit, just out of her reach. Just a little further.

Suddenly she felt a strong grip yank her off the robot. She was brought up high in the air, the solid grip that clamped around her like a small doll squeezed her almost to death. The robot had it's hand wrapped around her, its blade was sheathed so it wouldn't stab her. It held her up above it's head high, it's red eyes glaring up at her menacingly.

"You said this thing was a super weapon." Doomfist's voice mocked Moira who gave a quick glare at him before she turned to Sombra.

"Show him how tough my weapon is." she ordered, Sombra smiled cruelly.

The robot suddenly threw Hauru down on the hard ground, making the tiles underneath them break and crumble on impact. Hauru yelped in pain when her back met the hard, cold tiles. She writhed in pain for a few seconds before she cracked her eyes open. Her vision was blurry but what she could see was the red eyes glaring down at her. The robot raised its fist high in the air, the bright lights reflecting off the dark silver metal. She waited for only a few seconds for the blow to come, and sure enough. It did.


	4. Triumph

" **HAURU!"** Mercy and Genji screamed her name as the robot punched her hard.

Blood from Hauru sprayed out, painting the broken, white tiles in red. The blows came again and again while more blood sprayed. The sounds of Hauru yelping was sickening to hear. Like a bone cracking but much worse.

"Stop it!" Mercy screamed at Moira who ignored her as she watched Hauru's suffering continue.

Mercy looked back at the blood spewing from Hauru's body as the robot pounded the tar out of her. Genji watched in agony as Hauru became more mangled and broken by the second. Her yelping made tears stream down his face slowly. He glanced at Mercy who was sobbing as well.

"She doesn't deserve this and you know it!" Genji yelled at Moira who turned to his words.

"Look at her Genji, what do you see?" she asked in a mocking voice.

"She is a child," Genji replied desperately, Moira scoffed at that, a smile spreading across her face.

"That thing...is no child...are you blind? That thing is a weapon, designed for war. She killed hundreds of soldiers, doctors, scientists, this is her punishment." Moira spoke before turning

back to the window.

"You see, anyone else would be dead by now but I created her to be almost invincible. If we let that robot beat her for a week she would be dead but she can take this for days." Moira explained, Doomfist brought his hand up to his chin and studied the scene underneath them.

The robot then stopped its brutal beating and grabbed Hauru by her hair. It lifted her limp, bloody form in the air like a man holding a rabbit over his hunting hounds. It showed the audience it's prize near its head triumphantly. Hauru felt her blood drip down her body to the

floor, her ripped clothes were no longer a solid black color.

"How could you!" Angela's voice rang out into the testing chamber making Hauru crack open her eyes just a little.

She looked up to see Angela was screaming at Moira who just ignored her as she glared down at Hauru. Hauru then looked at Genji's horrified face as he stared down at her.

Hauru couldn't die yet. No. She needed to stay alive to protect them. That's all she could do. And she will. Hauru placed her hand on her stomach where a lot of blood was. She whipped her hand in it, making it red and glanced at the robot's head near her. She then swung her body up near it and reached for its head. She whipped her blood on the robot's eyes, making it blind. It reached up at its face before Hauru swung her body up again and aimed for its head. She kicked the robots head, making it drop her on the ground in a bloody heap. Hauru landed on the ground on her feet and watched the robot stagger back for a few seconds. She then leaped up onto its shoulders once again. Before the robot could do anything she stuck her hand down in its machinery. She reached for the blue orb in the center of its chest and managed to get a hold of it. She then began to pull. She pulled as hard as she could and felt the orb beginning to loosen. She could feel the robot begin to spin as it tried to regain control of itself.

Genji and Mercy watched in shock as Hauru ripped the blue orb out of the robot's system. The robot jarred its body before falling to its knees. Hauru jumped off just as the robot crumpled to the ground. Hauru landed a few feet away from the motionless robot, still holding the blue orb in her hand. She dropped it as she fell to her knees, panting heavily as blood dripped down from her person on the floor.

"Maldita sea!" Sombra hollered as she tossed her controller down on the ground in fury.

"Impressive-" Doomfist was cut off when Moira's hand went up to silence him.

"She needs to stand in order to prove herself," Moira stated, her cold eyes still focused on Hauru.

Hauru knew what she had to do but the question was could she do it? She looked down at her blood staining the floor. Her blood didn't cover all of the floors and in the white tiles, Hauru saw her reflection. She gazed into the golden irises in her reflection, blood stained her face and leaked from the corners of her mouth. She was then filled with determination suddenly. She slowly then began to climb to her feet. Her legs shook as she staggered slowly to her feet. When she up she straightened her back and turned to face the observatory. She gazed up at Moira and met her gaze, her golden eyes piercing and sharp.

"I keep my word," Moira spoke into the microphone.

"Retrieve Dr. Ziegler's staff, the dog needs healing right now," Moira ordered a soldier who quickly went out of the room to get what she wanted. Moira looked down at Mercy.

"You can be a vet right?" she mocked, Mercy didn't say anything like the door to the observatory opened again. The soldier had her staff in his hands, as more soldiers came over to Mercy. They pulled her up to her feet and began to escort her to the door.

"Bring the cyborg too," Moira ordered Genji was then forced to his feet and was escorted out of the room as well behind Mercy.

Hauru watched the door open to the testing chamber where some soldiers brought Genji and Mercy in. They uncuffed their hands before retreating back through the door and handing Mercy her staff.

"Hauru!" Mercy called her name.

"Angela…" Hauru whispered and took a step toward her while she watched Mercy and Genji sprint toward her.

When they were inches away from her she fell to her knees, exhausted and weak, bowing her head. She felt Mercy's hands on her back as she knelt down beside Hauru. Her scent was unmistakable and reassuring. Hauru raised her head up slowly to meet Mercy and Genji's shocked gaze. She smiled.

"You're okay…" she whispered, feeling the blood drip down the side of her face. Genji reached up and brushed her blood matted hair out of her face gently.

"Hold still." Mercy said she activated her staff and a golden healing stream went to Hauru.

Hauru's eyes widened as she felt her wounds began to heal and vanish. Her wounds would still be there but they were less painful and not as bad as they were. Hauru's body then took over the healing process and began to slowly self heal herself. When the healing stream had finished its job Mercy looked up at Hauru's gaze as she stared at her. Mercy smiled but the worry was still in her eyes. Hauru gave a weak smile before twitching her ear and looking at someone approaching from the doorway. Mercy and Genji looked at the person she was staring at to see Doomfist looming over them, his arms were crossed as he stared down at her. Soldiers flanked him with the muzzle and handcuffs. Hauru immediately jumped to her feet and positioned herself in front of Genji and Mercy. Doomfist cocked an eyebrow in her advance as she laid her ears back and growled.

"I like your spirit, a wild, strong soul runs in you," he said, he nodded to the soldiers behind him who approached slowly. One held up the muzzle up to her face as another soldier positioned themselves behind her. Genji and Mercy watched as the soldier with the muzzle slowly approached.

"Easy...easy…" he said as he clipped the muzzle on, her hands were then cuffed while more soldiers came to bound Mercy and Genji again.

The agents watched as a soldier took the leash on the back of Hauru's muzzle and jerked her forward. As they took her away Hauru managed to get a glimpse of Mercy and Genji being cuffed. She met their gazes for a split second.

"Hey! Come on!" A soldier Hollard and jerked her leash sharply, making her yield to his orders.


	5. Sealed

**Phew, sorry about the delay I had writers block...**

Darkness. Darkness surrounding her. Hauru was standing in a black void that stretched on endlessly in all directions. Hauru looked around for anything, anyone. She looked down at her hands and the new hospital gown she wore. The bracelet was still on her left bicep, keeping her behavior in check.

" _Hello?"_ she said when she raised her head to face the darkness. Her voice echoed around her, the darkness swallowing her voice like a black hole.

" _Is anybody out there!...anybody…"_ her voice was once again swallowed by the darkness, leaving her with the feeling of loneliness.

" **Hello Hauru…"** a deep female voice spoke to her, Hauru whirled around to see two large golden eyes staring down at her. Judging her.

" _Who are you?"_ Hauru asked, stepping back a few steps.

" **I am you...well at least a part of you like you are a part of me."** the voice spoke, her haunting but yet soothing voice echoed majestically in the void.

" _A part of me?"_

" **We share the same body and soul, I am half of your soul like you are a half of mine."**

" _Where are we?"_

" **This is our soul, I have been asleep here for a very long time...but for some reason I have been awakened."**

" _Awakened…"_ Hauru thought about that for a moment. Why was this creature awakened all of a sudden?

" _What are you?"_ Hauru finally asked, the eyes blinked once.

" **The real question is, what are you?"**

Hauru snapped her eyes open, only to be blinded by a bright light above her. Footsteps came to her side to reveal two white coats looming over her. Hauru's eyes widened, she screamed and thrashed on the table she was on. She found that she was strapped down to the table, unable to escape from them. She felt two firm hands grip her shoulders. The white coat was trying to hold her down.

"Hurry up she's going to rip me apart!" he said, Hauru managed to get glimpses of the other white coat pumping red liquid into a big syringe.

Hauru fought harder, screaming and thrashing. Panic flooded her mind as she fought. The white coat's steps came closer to her side while she thrashed for freedom.

"Hold her still."

"I am trying!"

Their words echoed in her ears as she screamed and thrashed, the white coat suddenly put his hand on the side of her face and slammed her head on the table. She was still conscious but she couldn't move very much. Something sharp then was stabbed into her arm. She screamed as the white coat pumped the red liquid into her body. When the needle was out the doctors jumped back away from her. Hauru felt this sensation rip through her body, it flooded through her body like a tsunami. Hauru suddenly fell into blackness.

She was falling, down, down, down. Her hair whipped up above her as her back faced the waiting ground below her. The black void below her seemed bottomless and endless. She didn't scream, she didn't trash wildly anymore. Instead she closed her eyes and waited for the ground to come up to meet her. It felt like an eternity but sure enough she felt her back hit the ground. She grunted in pain but she was miraculously alive. She laid there for a moment, catching her breath, her eyes squeezed shut. When her breath came back to her she rolled in her side and opened her eyes. The cold floor underneath her was made out of white tiles that glittered under the bright light above her. Hauru studied her reflection carefully, her golden eyes staring back her.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you my greatest achievement." A familiar, low, dark voice spoke.

Hauru looked up to see Moira was leading a group of men and women in black clothing, clip boards in their hands. The women wore black bandage dresses with their hair tied up in a tight bun. The men wore black tuxedos with black ties, their hair combed back. They stared at Hauru with awe, some had their mouths gaping open, some had a evil smirk on their face, others starred in horror at the sight of her.

"What is she?" a man's voice asked, Moira smiled cruelly.

"Not she Mr. Porter, it. The real question is what is it." Moira stated, she clasped her hands behind her back. The men and women were scribbling down stuff on their clipboards, occasionally looking up to study Hauru more closely.

"It's a freak." Another man stated.

"A monster…" Hauru caught a woman whisper to another.

"I genetically crossed a small orphan girl with a wolf, making it the most dangerous being in the world." Moira announced proudly, more notes went on the clipboard. Hauru caught a quick motion of a woman raising her hand, Moira nodded to her.

"How old is it?" she asked, Moira smiled.

"She is of currently twelve years old." the scientist stated, another hand rose from the crowd.

"What do you plan to do with it?" A man's voice asked.

"I am planning on making her part of Talon's assaigns." Moira stated, she didn't mention the part that no matter what they do Hauru for some reason can't be brainwashed. Therefore They couldn't control her.

Suddenly the room began to fade into darkness again, swallowing Hauru in the process. She felt herself falling again. She tumbled in the air as the darkness engulfed her, her hair whipping around her head. She suddenly caught the scent of water below her, the scent got stronger and stronger. Suddenly she felt herself plunge into water below her. The water engulfed her as she went under the surface. She thrashed around wildly, clawing her way through the water. The problem? She couldn't swim. She was never taught or needed too. The water seemed to be dragging her down deeper and deeper. A bright light above the water's surface shined above her. A pure golden light. She reached out for it desperately as the water filled her lungs.

 _You are a weapon designed for killing._

 _It's a freak._

 _A monster._

 _Beast._

 _Talon's dog._

Voices echoed in her ear as she soon felt her heart slowing down. She found it harder and harder to move her arms and legs. She was drowning. After what felt like an eternity she embraced her fate. She kept her gaze focused on the golden light above her, glowing with radiance and strength. She yearned for it. Her vision was growing hazier as her auburn hair flowed around her like a thick vail. Suddenly there was a splash above her, something was descending down into the water after her. She caught the sight of green lights glowing in the dark water. Among them was a green visor that made Hauru's eyes widened in disbelief. It was Genji. He was swimming down to her, his arm outstretched to her. Hauru managed to raise her hand and reach for him. He neared and she soon felt his hand grip her wrist.


	6. Price

This is where things get interesting...happy holidays by the way. :)

A soft groan came from her lips as Hauru opened her eyes. She was blinded again by a bright light above her, two figures loomed over her. Hauru's eyes snapped open. She screamed which made the two figures jump back out of her way as she sat bolt upright. She felt two strong hands grip her shoulders suddenly, making her panic even more. She thrashed and screamed as the man tried to hold her still.

"NO!" she screamed, flashes of the syringe and the red liquid flashed in her mind as she kicked and screamed.

"Hauru!" her name was shouted by a familiar voice which made her looked around wildly.

She found two deep brown eyes that stared at her with concern, fear, and sympathy. She found herself becoming lost in them. Suddenly more hands touched her back which made her jump. She whipped her head around to see Mercy was there beside her. Blue eyes locked with golden irises. Mercy reached up to touch Hauru's face which made the wolf girl flinch slightly. Mercy hesitated for a moment, her hand hovering close to Hauru's cheek.

"Shhh...es is in Ordnung" she whispered as she gently, slowly put her hand on Hauru's face.

Hauru tensed under her touch for a moment before taking a deep breath.

Mercy watched the girl's shoulders sag and listened to her deep breaths. She was safe...for now. Genji went to wrap his arms around Hauru but Mercy placed a hand on his chest, making him stop. Mercy didn't know how she would react to that. Genji seemed to understand and withdrew his advance. Mercy remembered Hauru only accepted touch when she wanted it. A few days after they had rescued her, Hauru was like a wild dog. Snarling at anyone other then Genji and Mercy that came close. She nearly bit Winston which could have ended badly if Genji hadn't intervened. Mercy began to rub Hauru's back as the girl placed her head on her knees and hugged her legs. Her tail curled around her almost all the way. The red fur was bristled but was now slowly laying back against the skin of her tail.

"Ima anata no kinko" Genji's voice whispered as he placed his hand on her head.

Hauru didn't understand both of their languages but by the way, they said them she knew they were comforting words. They stayed like that for a long moment, Hauru finally calmed down but she didn't speak for a long time. They stayed in silence, taking in the emptiness of the cell that contained them. Nothing moved outside of the bars, dark shadows stayed at bay on the walls, unable to engulf the brightly lit room in darkness.

"Hauru…" Mercy's voice whispered, Hauru slowly raised her head up to meet Mercy's gaze.

"Are you alright now?" Hauru nodded in reply, lying of course.

She didn't want to burden them with her problems. Hauru bows her head again against her knees and closes her eyes.

They sit in here, wondering if she is okay or not as she goes through painful tests. When Hauru sees Mercy with no wings, her worried eyes, the look of panic on her face. Makes Hauru cringe. She sees Genji often beside Mercy most of the time, his eyes show the same emotions as Mercy's. They were the only people who truly accepted her. They rescued her from this place. They taught her many things. How to read, how to speak properly, how to...live. They gave her life. They gave her a life of promise, of joy that she never thought she would ever experience. They were her...pack in a way. Family. The wolf is a pack animal. They are strong together. As one.

 **We can be One...we can be Whole…**

A wolf would die for their brothers and sisters. Hauru opens her golden eyes and unwraps her arms around her head. She gazes down at her hands. The same hands that had taken so many lives she had lost count.

"Hauru? What is it?" Genji's voice asked beside her, she looked at him beside her.

Her golden eyes met his deep brown eyes again. Her ears twitched to the sound of approaching footsteps outside their cell. Voices spoke orders and words she ignored, she never left his gaze as the door opened to their cell. She smiled softly, sad eyes stared back at him but a glimmer of hope reflected in her black pupils. She broke their stare when Moira stepped forward. They stared at each other before Moira motioned Hauru to follow. The agents watched as Hauru slowly climbed to her feet. Her head low and sad, her ears drooped as she made her way to Moira. She stopped in front of Moira who glared down at her sorry looking test subject.

"Come," she ordered.

"No." Hauru's soft but firm voice filled the silence of the cell. Moira stopped in her tracks at this simple word.

"What?" she asked, her cold dark voice asked as she turned around.

"I. Said...No," Hauru repeated, Moira's eyes narrowed dangerously. She then raised her hand, about to snap her fingers.

"NO!" Mercy's cry echoed in Hauru's ears before she felt an electric current rip through her.

Hauru screamed in pain as she crumpled to her knees, she caught a glimpse of Moira glaring down at her.

When the pain had stopped, it left Hauru panting heavily, her head bowed, her long auburn hair hanging down from her scalp.

"Come," Moira ordered sharply, Hauru looked up at her and stared into her mismatching eyes with hatred. When she didn't get up Moira raised her hand again.

"Listen!" Hauru screamed, Moira, cocked an eyebrow but hesitated to shock Hauru.

"If you free them...then I will never fight you again…" Hauru said she bowed her head in defeat, waiting for Moira's response.

"Foolish beast…" Moira said, she suddenly grabbed Hauru's face and yanked her head up to meet her eyes. Hauru's eyes widened at the sight of Moira's crooked smile that spread across her face.

"Freedom comes with a price…" the woman stated coldly, her smile matched her eyes that glittered dangerously.

"Take the doctor to the torture room for questioning, and take this back to her cell," Moira ordered, she released Hauru's face as soldiers walked around them and towards the agents.

Genji positioned himself in front of Mercy as the soldiers neared. Genji was about to pull out his shurikens when a bolt of electricity went through his body. He fell to his knees in pain as the electricity ripped through his body.

"NO!" Hauru screamed, she turned to see Moira smiling as she lowered her hand from the air.

Soldiers began to kick and pound Genji brutally while others went for Mercy.

Hauru was about to attack the soldiers who dared touch her friends when another bolt of electricity ripped through her body. Hauru fell to her knees yet again in pain. When the pain stopped she felt rough hands pull the muzzle over her mouth. Hauru thrashed wildly to free herself from their grip. She felt something hard pound into her head, which made her yelp in pain. When the muzzle was clipped on Hauru reached for it and attempted to rip it off her head. It was no use though. She suddenly found her wrists in cuffs behind her back.

Mercy was kicking and screaming as the guards dragged her away from Genji. Hauru tried to scream their names but the muzzle muffled her cries. She watched helplessly as Mercy put up quite a fight. Mercy thrashed wildly as two men began dragging her out of the cell. She screamed Genji and Hauru's names as they forced her out of the cell. Hauru shook her head violently, attempting to get the muzzle off. The leash on the back of the muzzle suddenly yanked her back harshly. She resisted with all the strength she had as the men dragged her out of the cell. The last thing she remembered before the men shutting the door behind them was Genji's eyes meeting hers. He reached out a shaky as the men kicked him.


	7. Escape

**Here we go…**

They shoved her into her cell hard, making her fall on her knees. The men then soon yanked her to her feet yet again and went to the far wall. There on the side of the wall was a tie ring. The men whirled her around roughly and pushed her down by the wall. Her head hit the side of the wall hard, making her yelp in pain. While she whimpered in pain the men tied her leash to the tie ring before one man hit her head. She yelped again before watching the soldiers depart her cell, slamming the door behind them. Leaving her bound, muzzled, and alone. Hauru screamed in her muzzle in rage and grief. This was her fault. Mercy was probably being tortured now and they might have beaten Genji to death. In rage she screamed again, the muzzle muffling her voice as she hunched over her knees. She strained her leash on the back of her head.

" **What's wrong?"** her voice spoke in Hauru's head as she closed her eyes.

Throwing herself back in the black void where the eyes waited for her. The muzzle and the cuffs no longer were keeping her bound here. That wasn't the problem though. The eyes stared down at her, no emotion shown in the golden irises. They were keeping her bounded to the darkness of the void as they judged her silently.

" _They took them away…"_ Hauru whimpered, she suddenly felt water drip down from her eyes. Her hands were free in the void so she reached up and whipped the water away from her cheeks. She looked down at her hand to see the clear salt water with wide eyes of curiosity and fear.

" _What is this stuff?"_ Deep laughter echoed through the void, making her look up at the laughing golden eyes that sparkled.

" **You're more human than I thought you were…"**

Hauru looked down at her hand again before whipping the water away from her face but the water kept seeping through her eyes. The laughter echoed in her ears as she repeatedly wiped the water coming out of her eyes.

" **Silly human pup…"** The voice said suddenly, Hauru looked up at the eyes as the laughter died away.

" **They are called tears when humans are stressed or sad, water drips down from their eyes."**

" _Is it bad?"_

" **How am I supposed to know? I'm not human, humans are foolish, selfish creatures that only care about themselves."**

" _Not all of them, my friends that were taken away care about me...or us."_ Hauru listened to the voice chuckle darkly.

" **Humans don't care about us. Your 'friends' are most likely using you because of your abilities. Just like the humans here in this hell, because of them, we are now bounded to a wall like a guard dog chained to a post."**

" _Your wrong!"_

" **Think about it pup, why else would they have rescued you?"**

" _SHUT UP!"_

Hauru snapped her eyes open at the sound of her own voice screaming. She found nothing changed in her cell. Her ears twitched at the sound of approaching footsteps in the halls. Through her bars, she watched as a soldier approached her door and took a card out from his pocket. She heard him slid it into a slot near the door, making a clicking sound. The man pushed the door open in her cell and approached her. She glared at him as he knelt down in front of her and reached up with his hands. She snarled as he fiddled with the back of her muzzle. When the man took off the muzzle he handed her a piece of meat. She wasn't able to grab it with her hands so he held it out in front of her face. She snapped at it but just as her teeth came inches from the slab of meat he pulled it just out of her reach. He laughed in amusement as she kept trying to get the meat. Higher and higher it got overhead and slowly she began to get to her feet. When she was on her feet she found her opportunity. She jumped up in the air and tucked her legs under herself. Her arms came under her legs and in front of her body. The man's eyes widened as he watched her quickly saw through her metal cuffs with her teeth. When her wrists were free, she glared at the man with hatred and bloodthirst. She scanned his person to find he didn't have a weapon. He was feeling his belt for a gun or a knife but didn't find anything.

" **Idiot."** the voice in her head spoke as Hauru approached him.

Hauru slowly took small, intimidating steps towards the man, making him back up at her advance. His eyes were full of fear as they darted around the room for an escape. By now she had cornered him between the bars of her cage and herself.

"Hel-" he didn't get to finish his sentence. Hauru shoved him hard into the bars of her cage.

Electricity ripped through his body so quickly, he didn't have time to scream. Hauru watched him slump to his knees and fall to the floor. Dead.

" **Hm, maybe your not as foolish as I thought you were…"**

"Shut up," Hauru told the voice as she grabbed the card from the corpse's belt.

Hauru went to the door and slipped the card into the slot beside it, making a clicking noise. Hauru pushed the heavy steel door to the side and emerged into the dark shadows of the hall. She closed the door behind her and then scanned the hallway. She heard distant footsteps in around the corner of the hall coming toward her.

" **So what's the plan?"**

" _We're going to get Genji and Angela out of here."_ Hauru spoke in her head.

" **Are you crazy? Did you even hear what I said about humans?"**

" _Would you shut up and let me focus?"_

" **We're going to die."**

Hauru sniffed the air, searching for Genji's scent in the facility. She picked up the scent of metal, steam, and blood but not death. Her ears twitched at the sound of the footsteps getting closer to the corner of the hall. She sprinted in the opposite direction toward Genji's cell. She ran through the hall, past tall steel bars that towered over her. She looked back to see two men laughing as they turned the corner. They didn't notice her make a sharp left around a corner of the hall. More cells lined the walls around her, shadows and lights illuminated the ground underneath her. The scent was growing stronger and she pushed herself harder. Her legs pumping hard but not tiring. She skidded to a stop in front of a cell she recognized from before. She peered through the bars of the cell to see Genji lying on his side, blood dripped down the side of his face and onto the floor.

" **Well he's dead, too bad, can we get out of here now?"**

Hauru ignored the voice and slipped the card into the slot beside the door. As soon as it clicked open, she rammed her whole body into the door, making it open. Once it was open she sprinted to Genji. When she got close to him she skidded on her knees to his side.

"Genji…" she hissed while she placed her hands on his shoulder. He didn't move.

"Genji wake up." she shook him and sighed in relief at the sound of him making a soft groan.

" **Human wake up so we can get out of here!"**

" _I thought you didn't care about humans."_

" **If you insist on taking these humans with us fine, I just want to get out of here."**

"Hauru…" Genji's voice mumbled softly as his eyes opened slowly.

"Hey, Genji," Hauru replied as she looked around to see if anyone was approaching just yet.

"What...what are you doing here...they-"

"Shh, I'm getting you and Angela out of here. Can you stand?" Hauru asked Genji sat up slowly while he pressed his hand to his head.

"Yes...wa...watashi no atama…" he said, Hauru cocked her head to the side at his words.

" **This guy's weird."**

Genji managed to slowly climb to his feet, allowing the blood from his lip and onto his chest plate. Hauru was there beside him in case his legs gave out but they didn't. She guided him to the open door of the cell. She poked her head out to see the men turning the corner of the hall. Their eyes fell upon her and widened.

"Hey!" they shouted angrily, aiming their guns at her.

" **The light switch!"**

Hauru caught sight of a light switch beside her and lunged for it. Bullets fired at her when she reached the light switch. She managed to get a glimpse of the soldiers moving toward her before she flipped the switch. Making the halls completely black.


	8. Blood

**Warning: This is where things get a little more violent. You have been warned. Happy Holidays by the way, hope you had a good one. Enjoy.**

Genji flinched when the lights went out. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he felt a small hand touch his forearm.

"Stay here." Hauru's voice whispered and in a second her hand was gone.

A few seconds later he heard struggle coming from the men down the hallway. There was muffled screams and grunts before the sound of bodies dropping on the floor. Genji activated his lights on his armor but it gave off little light. Suddenly he felt Hauru touch his arm again.

"Come on, we need to find Angela," she whispered, she took his wrist and began leading him through the hallway.

"Do you know where they took her?" Genji asked.

"I think so but I'm not certain," Hauru replied, she stopped Genji for a moment. Genji couldn't see what she was doing but he guessed she was looking for enemies.

"Okay...they're going to turn the lights on soon. So we need to get Angela and get out of here fast." Hauru stated Genji thought about this for a moment before he closed his eyes. Hauru looked back at him to see him closing his eyes.

 **"What's he doing?"**

"Genji...right now isn't the time to be taking naps!" Hauru hissed, she tapped his arm but he didn't move.

 **"Okay, this guy is freaking me out... let's leave him."**

 _"What? No. No...he's my friend and I'm not leaving him."_

 **"You have a weird taste in friends…"**

Genji suddenly snapped his eyes open and looked down at Hauru. His eyes were filled with determination.

"Where's the testing chamber?" he asked, Hauru hesitated in confusion at his question.

"Uh...down this hall why?"

"I need my swords to get through anyone who tries to stop us."

"You mean those long, skinny, metal stick things you carry on your back?"

"Yes, but they are not sticks, their blades, weapons."

"What about Angela?"

"We will come back for her," Genji stated before the lights suddenly turned back on. Hauru then took his wrist again and dragged him after her quickly down the hall.

She led him on through the halls, looking over her shoulder every five seconds. Genji watched as her eyes darted around at every little detail of their surroundings. Her ears would twitch at sounds Genji couldn't hear which kinda bothered him. That didn't attract his attention though. It was the blood on Hauru's face around her mouth and on her forearms and hands. It dripped on the floor making a path behind them.

"Hauru your bleeding…" he whispers, she looks over her shoulder at him for a moment before turning back to the hall in front of them.

She stops him at a large metal door and slowly pushes the door open. It opens up to a small lab that was dimly lit and deserted. Desks and machines line the walls on both sides as they silently walk inside. Genji silently walks around Hauru and goes to two swords on a desk and quickly gathers them. He slips them into his sheaths on his back and then grabbed his faceplate from another desk. He placed it on his face, green flashed in the visor when it clicked into place. When he was situated Genji turned to Hauru. He scanned her blood-stained jumpsuit, her face, and hands. He was about to say something but Hauru put her hand up to silence him.

"This isn't my blood if that's what you're wondering…" she stated, Genji said nothing.

Instead, he attempted to send a distress call through his headset in his helmet. Now that he had his faceplate on he could send a broadcast to the rest of the team. Hauru listened to the one-sided conversation intently from the sidelines. Keeping an eye for any approaching enemies. She then sniffed the air, trying to detect Mercy's scent.

"Hauru?" Genji's voice came from beside her. He watched her close her eyes and sniff the air with confusion as she lifted her head. Suddenly a soft gasp left her mouth as she snapped her eyes open.

"What?" he asked, she looked at him, her eyes wide with fear and urgency.

"Blood…" she whispered before grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the door. They burst out of the room and ran down the hall.

Genji could hardly keep up with Hauru she was sprinting so fast. Her long auburn hair whipping behind her like dark flames stained with red matted streaks of blood. She led him around a corner to another dark hall which she led him through to the end. At the end was a large steel door that had muffled voices coming from behind. Both Genji and Hauru shoved the door open, making it slam against the wall behind it. What they saw horrified them. About five people in gas masks surrounded Mercy. Mercy hanged from the ceiling from chains bounded around her wrists. Unconscious, blood dripping down her suit from her face and wrists. The men in gas masks shouted at them as they stepped back. Genji went for his sword but he watched Hauru spring forward toward the closet man. In a second Hauru was on top of the man and blood sprayed out from his body as it crumpled to the floor. Genji watched in horror as Hauru bounded toward her next victims and began ripping them apart. Alive. Their screams echoed through the facility as the blood stained the walls and floor. In what seemed like seconds Hauru had slaughtered all the scientists single-handedly. Genji had seen her kill but...this...she seemed like a different person. Seeing her bloodstained person, her matted hair and fur burned him inside. That wasn't the worst part though. Her eyes. When she turned to her last victim he saw the fury, the rage, the bloodthirst and hatred that burned into his soul. He watched her slowly walk toward a man who was crawling on the ground, blood stained his clothes.

"No...no, no, no, no...please." his begs weren't facing Hauru in the slightest. She walked up to him like an animal stalking her prey.

"Mercy!" he cried before Hauru sunk her teeth into his neck, killing him.

Genji stared at her as she slowly rose to her feet and whip her mouth with the back of her hand. Smearing the blood on her face. Her arms were now caked with blood, the pale skin that had once colored her skin was now buried underneath the red stain of fresh blood. It dripped down from her hands and onto the floor. He then met her gaze which was staring at him. It was a look that was challenging and menacing. As if she were daring him to run. He instead looked behind her at Mercy who was still hanging from the ceiling. He ran to her and was shortly followed by Hauru.

"Angela?" he whisper, reaching up and touching her face, she let out a soft groan which set a little ease to his soul.

He unsheathed his sword and cut the chain that held her. She fell into his arms as he lowered her to the ground. He sheathed his sword and cradled her for a moment. Slowly blood stained hands took her cuffed wrists and held them up. Genji watched as Hauru brought her teeth to the metal and ripped the cuffs apart as if they were made from paper. He watched Hauru spit the metal out from her mouth and then look up at Genji.

"Let's get out of here," she stated, Genji studied the blood on her face for a moment before nodding.

He scooped Mercy up in his arms and slowly climbed to his feet. Her head slumped back limply. He was about to adjust his grip before Hauru gently positioned Mercy's head against his shoulder. Leaving blood stains in her beach blond hair.

"This way…" Hauru whispered and began heading for the door.

"Hauru…" Genji's voice called her name softly, he watched her look over her shoulder at him.

He didn't know what to say or how to say what he wanted to say. He had just watched a thirteen-year-old girl slaughter five men like it was nothing. He had seen her kill once but this almost seemed different. A soft groan came from Mercy which drew their attention to her.

"Let's get you out of here…" Hauru replied before she led him out of the room and softly closing the door behind them. Besides the bloodstained doorknob, nothing seemed it changed, and for some reason...that bothered Genji.


	9. Sharp

**Oh boy…**

Hauru led them on through the dark halls, alert, ears twitching, eyes darting around their surroundings. Occasionally looking back at Genji and Mercy to see if they were keeping up.

"Where is the exit?" Genji asked Hauru skidded to a stop just before a corner. She looked around it and saw two men were patrolling the hall.

"I think it's this way...stay here," she orders.

"Wait Hauru!" Genji hissed under his breath but she was already bounding forward around the corner. He heard the voices of the soldiers patrolling the hall. Followed by bullets ripping

through the air toward Hauru.

Genji watched as she dodged their shots and charged at them, disappearing from behind the corner. Genji then turned his back to the gunfire, shielding Angela with his metal body. Amongst the gunfire, Genji heard struggle coming from the men. The gunfire was over quickly but what replaced that was loud blaring sirens. Suddenly Hauru was back in front of him. Her face

showed pain and suffering.

"Come on!" she yelled over the sirens and Genji followed her through the blaring hall. As they ran down the hall, past the bodies and blood on the floor, Hauru covered her ears. Genji could only imagine how painful it was for her.

Hauru was just surprised that she wasn't falling over and curling up in a painful ball holding her ears. Perhaps the reason she wasn't was because of her determination. Her determination to get them out of here. Through her squinting, pain filled eyes, she could a door ahead of them. What she could remember from her other attempts to escape that this door led to the testing chambers. Which led to her escape route. Suddenly a line of soldiers came from around a corner and blocked the door they were heading for. Hauru skidded to a stop as they pointed their guns up at them.

"Uh…this way!" Hauru shouted and led Genji the way they came but soon spotted another line of soldiers blocking their path.

They were surrounded. Their eyes darted around for an escape but the soldiers were closing in on them from all sides. The sirens then turned off suddenly and were replaced with slow clapping. They looked at the source of the clapping to see Moira breaking the solid line of soldiers. A crooked smile lined her face, her eyes were closed for a moment before opening again to stare at her captives.

"That counts eighteen…" she said, gazing menacingly at her test subject. Hauru flattens her large ears against her forehead and showed her sharp teeth. Blood dripping in between them. Moira smiled in amusement before looking at Reaper and Widowmaker.

"You see here...this is a killer…" she mocked, Genji clenched his jaw at her final word. He took a step closer to Hauru.

"Alright, enough games, back to your cells now," Moira ordered and waved her hand. Soldiers

began to surround them. Hauru got into a defensive position in front of Genji and Mercy.

"And we can take her off your hands now…" Moira's voice said darkly.

Some soldiers then reached out to take Mercy away from Genji. He jumped back away from them just as Hauru got between them. Suddenly Hauru lashed out at them, grabbing the nearest one's arm. She yanked it forward and then thrust her whole body on top of it. Genji heard a loud snap followed by the man's screams. She was about to attack again when electricity ripped through her body, making her fall to her knees.

"Hauru!" Genji quickly knelt down beside her as she yelped like a dog in pain. Her tense face and curled body shook. When it stopped it left Hauru breathless.

"You never know when to quit do you?" Moira asked Hauru glared at her while Moira studied her blood speckled face and matted hair.

"I have an idea…" Moira said smiling suddenly, she snapped her fingers which sent Hauru to the floor. She shook like a leaf but not with electricity no.

"Hauru!" Genji called her name again, he watched as she curled up in a ball.

Her tail twisted irritably back and forth while the fur stood in end. Hauru whimpered and grunted in pain as her hands gripped the side of her skull. She pressed her ears against her head, her fingers digging into her hair.

"Hauru…"

Hauru was now rolling from side to side, trying to resist whatever was commanding her. She then managed to get to her knees with her back turned toward Genji. Her hair fell around her head, shielding his view of her eyes. She looked up at Moira who had a satisfied look on her face.

"Kill them."

Hauru stopped shaking suddenly. She took long deep breaths that moved her shoulders steadily. Slowly Hauru turned toward Genji. What he saw horrified him. Red eyes. Her golden irises we're now red like blood. They were fixed on him and Mercy. She flattened her ears again and snarled at him. Her eyes wide with bloodthirst. As she slowly stood up Genji clutched Mercy tighter to his chest.

"Hauru…"

He stepped back while Hauru stepped toward him like a bloodthirsty animal. Her eyes flicked from him to Mercy. He knew wolves hunt for the old and weak prey which meant that she would most likely go for Mercy. Moira waved the soldiers away from behind Genji. Giving him an escape route. He didn't hear they're quite snickering as he backed away from the approaching girl.

"Hauru...listen to me...we are going to get out of here…." his words didn't seem to phase her. This made him turn and run away from her. Laughing followed him along with the blood-stained girl who was gradually getting faster. Moira then turned to Widowmaker and Reaper.

"Make sure nothing gets out of hand. If the beast tries attacks you have permission to fire to kill."

"I thought you said she was bulletproof." Reaper's raspy voice said.

"Put about thirty bullets in her and she should drop dead."


	10. Breathe

**Sorry for the wait, been really busy with horse stuff...anyway Enjoy and Happy New Year!**

Genji didn't dare look back. He could hear the soft patting noise of blood dripping on the floor behind him. His running footsteps echoed through the deserted halls. Mercy was still unconscious which made him even more nervous. Knowing that Hauru would most likely kill her before him. He made a sharp left into another long hall that stretched on for what seemed like an eternity. At the end, Genji saw a large steel door. He dashed for it while securing Mercy the in his arms. The sound of running footsteps behind him seemed like they were coming closer and closer. When he got to the door he grabbed the handle and slowly opened it so it wouldn't hit Mercy. When he slipped inside and was about to close it he looked back to see Hauru was just a few yards away from them. He manages to shut the door just as Hauru rammed herself into it. Genji quickly locked the door with a steel latch as he listened to Hauru fiddling with the handle. Her snarls echoed in his ears as she soon began pounding on the door. He stepped back away from the door in case it wouldn't hold her. After a few moments, the banging stopped and the sound of her snarls died away. The only sound Genji could hear now was his breathing as he scanned the room he and Mercy were in. They were in a large laboratory with deserted desks and chemistry sets. Large machines lined the walls along with dismembered robotic parts. Among these things on a desk, Genji spotted Mercy's staff. He quickly goes over to an empty desk and gently places Mercy on it, giving his arms a rest. She barely weighs anything but carrying somebody for a long time would tire you out. He quickly goes over to her staff and removes it from the stand it's on. Beside it was her blaster which he also took. He went back to Mercy on the table and gently placed her staff next to her before slipping her pistol into its holster. That was when he heard a soft groan escape her lips. He watched her narrow her brow before slowly opening her eyes. She looked up at him with blue oceans that showed troubled waters.

"Genji…what...what happened...what's going on?" she asked softly before trying to sit up. Genji's hands hovered over her shoulders in case she faltered but she didn't.

"I am getting us out of here," Genji replied softly, trying to keep his voice down as he scanned the lab around them.

"Where's Hauru?" Genji hesitated for a moment at her questions. The sight of the girl's unholy red eyes burned his soul.

"Genji?" Mercy's voice wavered as she stared into his visor.

"Well...she…either got brainwashed or something because now...Talon has sent her...to kill us." Genji explained.

"No...we...we have to get her back we-" Genji places his hands on her shoulders, making her meet his eye line.

"We will, I promise you that. We will not leave without her." Genji said, he saw the worry in Mercy's eyes as she looked down at her staff. She grabbed it slowly, erupting a blinding golden glow from the staff. When the light died away Mercy jumped down from the counter and landed on her feet like a cat.

"Let's go find her…" she whispered Genji nodded before a loud bang came from above.

They looked up to see a vent guard falling down from above and landing inches away from them. Teeth marks were all over the crumpled piece of metal. No longer useable. They look up again at the dark vent above them to see two glowing red eyes glaring down at them. Genji's heart stopped as he gazed up at them. They blinked before their owner leaped out from the shadows of the vent and landed on the floor before them. Mercy gasped at the sight of Hauru's bloodstained person as she rose from her kneeling position. Her red bloodthirsty eyes glowed menacingly at them as she stood before them.

"Hauru…" Mercy's voice softly spoke to the girl as she took a step toward them. They caught a glimpse of her eyes flickering though. She took another step.

"Hauru…" Genji's voice spoke her name and her eyes flickered more.

Hauru stalked her prey like a starving animal making the agents back up at her menacing advance. Her eyes flickered from red to gold every second that went by. Genji had positioned himself in front of Mercy but she moved to his side, her staff in hand. Genji placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and drew it out. He caught Mercy's horrified gaze.

"Do not worry, I will not hurt her…" he whispered, Hauru snarled menacingly as she approached. She was only a few feet away from them now.

"Hauru...listen to me...I know you're in there...come back…" Genji whispered Hauru stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes were flickering rapidly now. She shook her head as if her muzzle was still on her. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a few steps back. Her hands flew up to her head where she entwined her fingers in her hair.

"That's it Hauru...fight it…" Mercy said she took a few steps toward Hauru.

"Angela wait!" Genji cried while outstretching his hand for Mercy but she was already at Hauru's side. She placed her hands on her shoulders while Hauru whimpered in pain.

"That's it...come on you can do it…" she whispered, Hauru whimpered some more as she fought with the voice giving her commands. Whimpers turned to growls though.

"Hauru..?" Mercy whispered before her gaze was met with red irises that burned her heart. Suddenly Hauru swiped at Mercy's face with her hand. Mercy got out of the way just as one of Hauru's nails raked her cheek.

"Angela!" Genji's voice cried and soon he was between them, he shoved Hauru away from Mercy just as she was about to sink her teeth into the doctor's neck.

When he had made some space between them Genji held his sword out in front of them. Hauru snarled at him dangerously as her eyes flickered from red to gold. She was about to charge when he swiped his sword in front of him to back her off. As much as it tore his heart to do so.

"Hauru…"

Her eyes flickered again. She was snarling even louder now as her eyes sparkled dangerously. She was backing away from them slowly but she was struggling to control her own body. Her brain was screaming two things for her body to do. In the midst of the chaos, she was in the middle of the black endless void that surrounded her. She was facing Moira who was staring back at her with cold heartless eyes. For a moment fear and confusion made Hauru hesitate at the sight of her. How did she get into her head?

 _"_ _Kill them,"_ she ordered, a hard gust of wind whipped Hauru's hair to the side in her eyes.

Blinded for a moment before she clawed her hair out of her eyes to see a hazy bright light at her left. She turned with her arms in front of her toward the light and that the light. She squinted against the wind and light to get a better view of the image now before her. From what she saw amongst the fuzzy white light around the scene in front of her she saw a blur of white tiles, hazy figures in front of her, and bright lights above her. Metal tables and lab equipment surrounded them but her main focus was the two fuzzy figures.

"Hauru!" one of them said her name and she recognized their voice. It was Genji's, the dream of her drowning came back to her.

Hauru looked over at Moira who was looking at the image with a crooked smile on her face. She then returned her gaze to the image that had changed now. It was unclear of what she was seeing but it was all in a flashing blur. One minute they were really close to the agents and then the next they were a few feet away. She could hear struggle coming from both female and male voices. Suddenly red flashed in front of her which made her snap. She turned at the sound of Moira's laughter.

 _"_ _NO!"_ she screamed and charged for Moira. The tall woman was caught off guard by the sudden attack which allowed Hauru to tackle her to the ground.

She screamed in rage as she wrestled with the woman tumbling, hitting and scratching at each other. Hauru managed to roll on top of Moira and she grabbed the woman's throat in her grasp. She squeezed hard instantly and watched the woman begin to gag. Her choking noises never seemed more satisfying to Hauru. How long had she waited to do that? Suddenly she felt a hard fist pound the side of her head. She yelped and loosened her grip on Moira's neck when another blow came to her head. She was soon shoved off of Moira and cast to the dark ground. She was about to get up and fight again when she felt a sharp kick to her gut. She yelped in pain as nails dug into her shoulder and flipped her on her back so she could face upward. Looming over her Moira stood. Electricity snapped around her hand as she smiled down at Hauru. Hauru attempted to crawl away when Moira suddenly stepped on her throat. Hauru thrashed as she choked under the firm boot pressing down on her windpipe.

 _"_ _You're more of a pain then I thought you were…"_ Moira's voice echoed in the black void around them as she pressed her foot harder on Hauru's neck. A sudden scream ripped through the void from the bright hazy picture.

 _"_ _Looks like your friends final moments are upon them...pity...I didn't even get to say goodbye…"_

 _"_ _No…"_ Hauru choked out, she clawed at the foot holding her down but it was to no avail.

 _"_ _Well, it was only a matter of time you know...before this would happen…"_ Moira leaned down over Hauru, her smile never leaving her face.

 _"_ _I admire your loyalty to them but...to be honest...did you really believe a monster like you could protect anybody?"_ Hauru felt her body shutting down as she struggled for air.

 _"_ _A shame you couldn't have shown the same loyalty to me and the rest of Talon...we would have accepted you with open arms…"_ Her voice was hollow, dry and full of lies.

 _"_ _But you made your decision...with all that blood on your hands and how many lives you have taken, it's no wonder everyone is afraid of you…"_ Moira smirked down at her with a mad grin that made Hauru question her sanity. Hauru then screamed out in rage and frustration with what remaining air she had left. Moira scoffed.

" _Scream all you want...no one is here to save you now…"_

" **Get. Away. From her…"** a dark voice echoed in the black void, Moira's head shot up in shock as a low growl followed the voice. Hauru felt her foot stop pressing down on her neck, allowing her to breathe somewhat.

" _Who goes there?"_ Moira's voice wavered as she looked around wildly.

Hauru turned her head somewhat to see two golden eyes open and glare down at Moira. Moira felt the eyes watching her and turned slowly to face them. Shock and horror at the sight of them made Moira shake uncontrollably. She stepped away from Hauru, allowing her to breathe completely. She coughed violently as oxygen filled her lungs.

" **You good kid?"**


	11. Grasp

**Sorry about the wait, a lot of stuff is going on, and just a heads up the next chapter might not be coming for a while because of a thing we call...semester tests...all this coming week...ugh.**

When her coughing fit stopped Hauru turned her head to pear up at the golden eyes flicking from her to Moira. She nodded slowly and the eyes blinked slowly, a sign of ease in the creature's soul. Ease and comfort turned to fury and coldness as the eyes flicked over to Moira. They narrowed darkly and a low growl came from the creature in the shadows the eyes belonged to. Moira was stepping back in fear at the sight of the eyes glaring down at her.

" **So this is her?"**

Hauru stood up slowly and glared at Moira who was now looking from the eyes to Hauru. She was shaking like a leaf and Hauru could sense the creature that shared her body was loving the sight of the terrified woman.

"Hauru!" Mercy's voice cried from the hazy picture. Hauru turned her head toward the light, making her hair whip back behind her.

" _An-gel-a…"_ Hauru whispered softly and began to walk toward the picture. She extended her hand out to the hazy picture before her.

" _NO!"_ Moira's voice screamed and suddenly electricity ripped through her body. Making Hauru fall to her knees in pain.

"Hauru!" Another voice called her name, it was Genji. Hauru looked up in pain as the electricity held her down on the ground. The image showed Genji grabbing a hold on her wrist while it looked like she was thrashing around wildly to get free. She outstretched her hand to the image and the sight of Genji's green visor.

A sudden scream came from behind Hauru and the electric current stopped holding her body. She looked back at a giant black wolf that was outlined with white, like a drawing was standing over Moira, its paw holding the scientist on the ground. Terror filled the crooked woman's eyes as the same golden eyes from before glared down at her. The wolf snarled down at the woman and brought her muzzle up close to Moira's face so she could see the razor sharp fangs that lined the inside of her jaw. Moira turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for her death.

" **Look at me human!"** The wolf snapped furiously, the woman slowly turned her head so she could face the wolf. The wolf raised her head high over the terrified scientist and puffed out her chest.

" **You will never bother this girl again...do you understand?"** Moira was shaking violently now.

" **ANSWER ME!"**

" _Understood..!...I won't bother you anymore…"_ Moira's pathetic voice shook with fear. The wolf then slowly turned her head toward Hauru who was now standing and staring at Moira. She met the wolf's gaze which was now soft but yet stern.

" **Go…"**

Hauru nodded and looked back at the image behind her now. The wind blew more fiercely now, not wanting her to leave the void. She took one last look back at the wolf who was holding Moira. She saw the wolf nod her head slowly at her which gave Hauru determination to move forward. She turned back to the image and walked toward it. Pressing through the hard gust of wind blinded her as the light grew brighter. She brought her arms up to shield her eyes from the light and wind as she pressed forward. Her matted hair whipped behind her hair wildly as the wind blew it back. The light grew brighter and brighter and it became almost impossible to see what was in front of her. Hauru suddenly stumbled and fell to the ground, the wind howled and whipped around her. Wanting her to go back to the darkness.

"Hauru…" A whisper came from the light, it made her looked up and squint her eyes to see what was in front of her more clearly. She still couldn't see anything but she knew someone was there.

"Come back…"

Hauru climbed to her feet while the wind whipped at her harder. When she staggered to her feet against the wind, Hauru took one step forward. Then another and another. Until she finally broke into a run for the light ahead of her.

"This is not you…"

Her running footsteps seemed like they weren't getting her anywhere. She outstretched her hand in front of her. Trying to grab something, anything that would bring her back. Suddenly she felt another hand reach out to hers and grab her wrist. She gripped theirs and felt them pull her toward the light.

She blinked as she came to her senses, feeling the evil control that had once commanded her body die away. The one thing she couldn't do is breath. Whatever shackles were holding her were really firm but also...gentle? She studied the cold metal she was pressed against and sniffed it. She recognized the scent. Dim green lights shined on her face and that was when she knew.

"Come back…" his voice whispered in her large left ear that was flat against her head.

"Please…" she didn't know what the word he said meant but she caught the sense that it was a plea. She then realized Genji had his arms wrapped around her, which was odd to her. Her worry though was he was holding her...really tight. She began to wriggle and squirm in his arms.

"Genji…" she heard a soft gasp escape his throat.

"I...can't...breathe…" she said, he immediately released his hold around her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

He watched Hauru take deep long breaths, finally able to breath. After her eyes adjusted to her surroundings Hauru looked around her. She found Mercy's relieved face first and watched her give a sigh of relief. She reached up to touch her face when Hauru turned her head away to look at her surroundings. The black void was gone and all that was left was the ruined laboratory. She was confused.

"Hauru?" Mercy's voice whispered, making the girl turn back to face her concerned blue eyes. Mercy placed her hands on Hauru's shoulders while she stared at the blood on her jumpsuit.

"Are you hurt?" Mercy asked, as she scanned her body. Hauru looked down at her body and ran her hands over the blood on her cloths to find no injuries. She shook her head in reply, she then looked around the room again, not catching the shocked look on Mercy's face.

"What happened?" Hauru asked, when she turned back to them she cocked her head, flopping her large ears to the side.

She watched as Mercy and Genji exchanged glances before turning back at her. Silently, Hauru listened to their explanation. Mercy watched her eyes stare at the cut on her cheek and the scratch marks on her shoulder. Hauru's eyes turned cold and concerned slightly, to the point she couldn't even look into Mercy's eyes. She stared down at the cold hard ground at her reflection in the tiles. The blood on her face surrounded her eyes which were sad and cold.

" _Did you really believe a monster like you could protect anybody?"_ Her words echoed in her head, bringing more memories of the black void back to her.


	12. Hesitant

**Sorry about the font on the bottom line and the short chapter...the beginning of a long, stressful, week of finals is going to start tomorrow...yay...**

Widowmaker gazed through her helmet and through the scope of her gun at the door that was now opening. Her orders were to kill the girl if she didn't complete her mission. Zeroing I'm on the door she observed the door open slowly for the wolf girl. The blood on her body made her clothes look darker than their original black color. From her spot in the shadows above her prey, she watched the girl hold the door for the agents coming out of the deserted lab. Widowmaker observed the wolf girl with cold golden eyes as she silently closed the door behind Genji and Mercy when they came out. Puzzlement made her blink in confusion to look more closely at the girl's eyes. They were a deeper gold then hers, the eyes of a wolf for sure. How was she normal after that? Widowmaker just watched Moira turn her into their dog to hunt the agents down. How could she have resisted?

"Widowmaker, did you find them?" Reaper's husky voice spoke through her communication device that in her ear. She blocked him out though, finding herself slowly lowering her gun. Staring at the girl.

"Widowmaker." The voice spoke again and again, it got louder and louder.

Widowmaker's eyes widened as the girl flicked one of her large ears in her direction. She quickly took the device out and turned it off. The girl was looking in her direction now, her eyes alert, her ears twitching and sniffing the air. When she spotted the perch Widowmaker was on the woman was already gone. She slipped back further into the shadows and out of sight of the girl.

"What is it?" Widowmaker heard Genji's voice speak.

"Someone was there...but their gone now…" the girl replied.

"Should we not go after them?" Mercy asked, the girl was silent for a moment. She could still see the top of Widowmaker's helmet in the shadows with her keen eyes. Widowmaker felt her eyes watching her so she started to retreat away from them. Questioning her decision she heard the girl speak again.

"No...Let's get out of here…" she said and no other words were spoken after that as they left the dark hall.

When Widowmaker pried a escape hatch above her on the ceiling she felt the cold mountain air brush against her cold skin. She climbed up onto the ceiling of the laboratory before softly closing the hatch behind her. As it clicked in place Widowmaker drew her eyes up to the stars above her. They shined brightly in the dark blue blanket they were a part of. The moon was full that night. It eliminated the earth below it, making the snow covered ground glisten. Flashes of memories flicked through her mind, showing a shining stage with a bright spotlight above her. Widowmaker couldn't feel the cold on her bare skin as she lumbered over to a dark corner of the roof. There she slumped down in the shadows, out of the light of the moon. She placed her rifle beside her and took off her helmet. She placed it beside her rifle before reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a small, private photo, she showed no one. The photo showed her in a beautiful wedding dress, a big smile on her face that matched the man's expression beside her. Widowmaker ran her fingers over the man's face, studying every detail on his face. Her mind flashed with the image of those golden wolf eyes looking in her direction. She felt her fingers tighten around the photo, frustration burned inside her. She brought her legs up to her chest and laid her head in her knees while wrapping her arms around it. The picture still pinched tightly in her fingers. Snow began to fall around her slowly, building up in her long black hair.

"Pourquoi ... pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas la tuer ... mais pourtant ... je pourrais te tuer?" she whispered softly to herself as snow drifted slowly around her, surrounding the place where she sat alone in the shadows of the night.


	13. Massacre

They silently slipped through the facility, following Hauru's lead. She would stop every now and then to twitch her ears at a sound that neither Genji or Mercy could hear. Her eyes were wide and alert, the fur on her tail was standing on end. When they were nearing the testing chambers Hauru pulled up short just as they were about to round a corner. The sound of multiple footsteps thundering through the hall was coming in their direction. Hauru motioned them back in the shadows of the dark hall, out of sight of the approaching soldiers in the hall. They thundered past them like a herd of wild animals, their footsteps echoing through the dark confines of the facility. When they had passed and the sound of their footsteps died away, Hauru led them on into the hall. They hastily went through the hall to a large door that led to one of the testing chambers. Hauru opened the door and stood on guard as Genji and Mercy slipped inside. Hauru's ears twitched at the sound of more footsteps approaching. She slipped into the room quickly and softly closed the door. When it clicked into place she slid the large metal latch in front of the door frame, locking the door.

"Now where?" Mercy asked hastily, Hauru turned around to face the door at the other end. She sniffed the air a few times. The agents watched her kneel on all fours on the ground and sniff the floor. Her eyes were cold with concentration as she slowly placed on hand on the ground in front of her. Flashes of her past escape attempts raced through her mind. She had been here before...she knew the way. She quickly jumped up to her feet and went for the door.

"This way…" she called after her, a sudden blast of an explosion came from behind them, shaking the building to the core. The steel door that Hauru had locked flew off its hinges and landed a few feet away from them. The tiles underneath it crumbled into tiny sharp shards on impact. Footsteps of soldiers thundered into the room, making Hauru shove Genji and Mercy behind the door that was bent and deformed now from the explosion. They ducked under it as the soldiers poured into the room. The footsteps stopped suddenly, hinting they were in a position to fire at them.

"Beast. Surrender yourself to us now or face death." A soldier ordered sternly, Hauru flattened her ears against her head and snarled, baring her sharp teeth. She was about to go out there and slaughter them all. Rip them to shreds.

" **I know what your thinking...you should do it...they tortured us and treated us as if we were an object…"**

" _They tortured them…"_ Hauru replied to the voice in her head telepathically, thinking of Mercy hanging from her wrists from the ceiling. She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought before her snarling got louder. She was about to step out from their cover until she felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Her angry eyes glared back at the one who dared stop her.

"What are you doing?" Genji asked, his metal hand refusing to release her due to her piercing eyes. She glanced at Mercy's face that was staring at her in what looked like horror at the sight of her mad eyes.

"Come on out." another order came from a soldier. Hauru's eyes flicked in the direction of the soldiers when hearing the man's voice. Genji saw the bloodthirst in her eyes, the same eyes he had once been clouded by years ago. He shook his head.

"Hey, look at me…" Genji turned her head with a gentle hand so she could meet his visor.

"Killing...you might not think about it now but it will come back to haunt you...please...do not do this...no child should be forced to kill…" Genji whispered he watched Hauru look away from him and down at her feet for a moment. She closed her eyes, lost in thought by his words.

"Hauru...he's right, violence doesn't solve everything…" Mercy whispered Hauru shook her head before meeting their gaze.

"I'm no child…" she whispered, she rose to her feet, leaving the agents stunned by her reply.

"Stay here…" she whispered before coming out of cover, leaving them in their shock and bewilderment. She stepped out from behind the ruined door and faced the line of what looked to be seventeen soldiers. They pointed their guns at her, ready to fire at any moment. Hauru just glared at them, not afraid of their pathetic weapons they needed to kill her.

" **Pathetic...as if we will back down from their weapons...let's kill them."**

" _Wait…"_

"Well...will you come or do we have to kill you?" a man asked, he took a step forward, his gun still raised for her head. Hauru's golden eyes locked on him and she felt the fear in his form which made her more confident.

"I want to make a deal…" she announced, Genji and Mercy stepped out of their cover but still stayed near the door. The soldier chuckled nervously.

"What do you have to say?" he asked, Hauru put her shoulders back and raised her head.

"I will come with you...if you let my friends go. If you refuse then I won't hesitate to slaughter all of you…" Hauru stated coldly, she watched as some of the soldier's guns shook from the nervous hands that held them. They looked at each other and then at their leader who still had their gun raised at her.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," he said, Hauru gazed at him coldly before looking at all the other soldiers. She scanned their weaknesses and found that all of them were afraid.

"Suit yourself…"

" **Now?"**

" _Now…"_

Sudden gunfire rang through the air as Hauru started her attack. Mercy and Genji watched in horror as Hauru bounded forward toward the soldiers, her eyes cold and concentrated. She had warned them. She did. Now they were going to pay for ignoring her.

"No!" Mercy screamed and was about to go out into the battle zone before Genji pulled her back to the cover of the door.

Bullets flew over them mixed with the sound of screaming and hollering. The agents crouched down behind the door as the bullets flew over them. They then heard the thudding sound of bodies being dropped and the agonizing screams coming from the men. Mercy squeezed her eyes shut and plugged her ears, like a child cowering under the blankets in a thunderstorm. Flashbacks of a war zone she was in the middle of at a young age flashed in her mind. The sound of gunshots and bodies dropping made the image of her parents being gunned down before her come back to her now. Genji gritted his teeth under his helmet at the sounds around him.

"Kuso ~tsu…" he whispered as a bullet grazed the metal beside him, missing him by inches. Soon the gunfire stopped and one more body fell to the ground.

"No...no, no, no, no…" a male voice whispered, Genji and Mercy came out from their hiding place to gaze at the sight before them. Mercy placed her hands over her mouth and gasped in horror.

Before them, bodies littered the floor. Blood caked the walls and floor, making the room look like it got a new color of paint. In the center Hauru stood, her whole person caked in blood as well. Her hair wasn't auburn anymore but mixed in with a bright red color. A man with a broken leg was crawling in front of her like a snake. Hauru was walking toward him slowly, her golden eyes fixed on him, feeling the fear in the man's eyes. She backed him up against a wall, cornering him.

"Please...no…" he begged, his eyes wide with fear and dread of what would happen to him. Hauru was now looming over him, her face was covered with blood, making her look like she was from a horror movie.

"Have mercy!" the man screamed before the girl grabbed his neck and squeezed. He gagged and choked while he scratched and clawed at her arm. Hauru watched him flail in her hold, unfazed by his attempts to free himself.

"Hauru!" Mercy screamed, making her stop squeezing the man's neck. She slowly looked at Mercy from the corner of her eye. Mercy was slowly approaching them, her hands outstretched to her as if she was approaching a frightened animal.

"Release him...please…" Mercy whispered Hauru hesitated for a moment.

She looked at the man she was choking, meeting his eyes line. She glared at him for a long moment, anger flared in her core and resistance tore at her heart. She snarled before ripping her hand away from him, letting the soldier fall to the floor. He coughed as he caught his breath. Hauru stared down at him with bloodthirsty eyes as Mercy approached her. She couldn't meet Mercy's eyes, she didn't want to see them. She already knew what they looked like. She was suddenly pulled up against Mercy's body as the doctor's arms wrapped around her. She could smell the faint scent of the scented candle in her office back at the base on her which made her relax somewhat. Her eyes though never left the man. He was still slumped up against the wall behind him. He was now staring at Hauru, their eyes holding each other glares of hatred. He looked around at his fallen comrades and then back to Hauru. She couldn't hear the words that were being spoken to her by Mercy and Genji.

" **Well that worked out didn't it...with all that serum they pumped up into us we should be unstoppable…we can be free…"** The wolf in her head spoke, a joyous yip to her tone. Hauru didn't feel her happiness though, all she felt was hatred for this man she gave mercy too.

"Monster…" the man whispered, making the agents that were speaking silent. The man's eyes were filled with hatred towards Hauru. Hauru flattened her ears but didn't growl in response to his word.

"You monster…" Hauru clenched her fist in a tight ball, her eyes narrow and cold, emotionless.

"How does it feel...knowing that you can kill a whole army effortlessly?" he asked, Hauru didn't answer his question for a long time.

"Nothing...it feels like nothing…"

"Damn you! You killed my friends, my brother, you must have felt satisfaction in that…" he snapped, he gritted his teeth together as if he were growling.

" **Can you shut him up?"**

Hauru slowly began to walk up to him, he tried to make himself smaller. The fear in his eyes met her eyes. She shutout Mercy and Genji's pleas for her not to hurt the man. She felt a hand grab her shoulder again. She turned to look at Mercy from the corner of her eye.

"Hauru that's enough, stop this...you don't have to be what he said." Hauru stared back her and watched the tears stream down her face.

She sighed heavily before slowly reaching up to Mercy's cheek. She whipped the tear away gently, leaving a blood stain on her delicate face. Once it smeared across the pale skin, Hauru took her hand back. She felt like she had tainted her with her touch. On her other cheek was the scratch on her face, made from Hauru's own hand. The water from Mercy's eyes mixed with the wet blood on her hands as Hauru looked away from her. She looked back at the man who had a mad look in his eyes, his glare was trying to rip her apart on the inside but Hauru resisted to be brought down. Instead, she walked up to the man until she was looming over him, her eyes were cold, wide and threatening. Mercy was about to reach out to stop her from killing the man but instead, she watched the girl kneel before him. Hauru looked him in the eye and held his gaze for a long moment. She could feel the fear rising from his cowering form.

"He's afraid...let's kill him."

Hauru looked down at her bloody hand, she watched as drops of blood dripped on the floor. Her eyes flicked back to the man who was also watching the blood. She leaned in close to his face. His eyes were wide with fear and deep inside she could hear the wolf laughing in enjoyment.

"Oh, this is perfect...I love it when our enemies are afraid of us."

Hauru's hand shot out like a whip and grabbed the man's chin. She held his face firmly so he could stare into her eyes. His breathing was quick and she placed her hand on his chest. His heart was pounding like a war drum. Fear clouded his mind and soul, she could sense it. She cocked her head to the side, narrowing her eyes to stare deeper into his soul. Panic was making him shake now. He was growing pale now.

"Your right…" she whispered softly. The man got a tiny hint of puzzlement in his eyes.

"I am a monster...but only because of what you did to me...you, the people of this facility...locked me up like a dog, strapped me to a table, tortured me...and so much more." The man was trying to look away but Hauru tightened her hold on his face.

"Look at me!" she snapped, the man let out a small shriek.

"You created a monster and now it's coming back to haunt you. Everything in my body, soul, and being is telling me, screaming at me, to rip you to shreds like all the rest of your companions…" Hauru snapped coldly, her eyes wide with anger and rage.

"Hauru don't!" Mercy's voice ordered, Hauru ignored it though. Her eyes were fixed on the cowering man, slowly she removed her hand from his face and stood up. She loomed over him for a moment as he shook with shock and fear. Hauru turned away from him slowly and started for the door. Mercy was about to go heal the man but Hauru grabbed her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"Don't heal him...I may have spared him but that doesn't mean he deserves mercy…" Hauru stated coldly, before making her way to the door. Genji and Mercy followed her silently, stepping over the corpses and blood pools.

"Kill me! Come on! Just kill me and get it over with!" the man screamed, they heard him begin to cry like a child being put in time out. Mercy wanted to do something, Genji did too but Hauru was already holding the door open for them now. They slowly exited the room and Hauru shut the door behind them, leaving the screaming man to his thoughts and sorrows.


	14. Smoke

**Sorry about the wait...school is stressful...BUT today, due to bad weather, school got cancelled, so I was able to finish this chapter. Yay!**

When they exited the room they found themselves in what seemed like a storage area. It was dark and the shadows of equipment reflected off the ground. Threatening to close in around the group. Hauru noticed that the blood was dripping on the floor behind her. She remembered where it was coming from. The slight stinging hot pain was minor but still there. She reached up to touch her shoulder to find there was a hole that she could fit her finger in. A bullet wound. She lowered her hand from her shoulder, leaving fresh blood on her hand. Bullet wounds never really had much effect on her, they were just annoying. The scientists called her bullet resistant, being shot a few times wouldn't hinder her well being that much. The serum they had recently pumped into her was making the pain of the bullets more bearable. Now it only felt like she had a sore muscle or something instead of the burning pain that would have been there before. She led her friends past large tanks that contained some type of fluid or gas. The sign on the tanks read: Warning, highly flammable and explosive. Hauru decided not to touch them. The shiny metal showed their reflections as they walked past. Hauru had taken her place behind her friends, ushering them to a metal staircase that led them up to an elevator that would take them to an elevator. As they made their way to the stairs, Hauru caught something moving from the corner of her eye. She turned her head to face the thing that was moving to find it was her reflection against the tanks. Her eyes widened at the sight of what she was seeing. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared into her reflection's eyes. There, staring back at her was a large red wolf. It was at least eight feet tall, golden eyes reflected her own. She blinked in utter disbelief and at the same time the wolf blinked as well. Was she seeing things? Blood was smeared on the wolf's fur, its face, its legs and paws, and other parts on its body. The same places blood was smeared on Hauru's body.

"Hauru what is it?" Mercy's voice asked from the staircase.

Hauru didn't pay any attention to her, the wolf that was her reflection held her gaze. Hauru had to know. She flicked one of her ears. Her eyes widened as the wolf flicked the same ear...at the same time. Something was moving in the background. In the reflection she saw a black cloud of smoke gliding across the ground in the shadows. From the smoke Hauru saw a skull mask in the center of it and then the barrel of a gun. Her eyes widened at the danger approaching her, she whirled around to face her enemy. Suddenly a bullet flew inches from her head and bounced off the tank behind her. She looked up at Genji and Mercy who were trying to process what was happening.

"RUN!" she screamed before another bullet flew in her direction.

Suddenly a flash of green and gold shot out at the reaper. Hauru watched as Genji emerged from a streak of green light, his sword in hand. He charged for the Reaper, slashing his sword side to side, trying to slash the man's chest. The Reaper fired at him but the ninga was too fast to aim at. Suddenly Mercy was at his side, her staff in one hand while a pistol in the other. When Genji gave her a clear shot she fired her pistol, only to have it be engulfed in a puff of smoke. The smoke began to circle them like a dark predator in the shadows, about to go for the kill.

" **I'm sorry, you said run correct?"**

Hauru rolled her eyes before she charged forward, determined to help.

" **We're gonna die…"**

" _Shut up and trust me."_

Hauru charged straight for the Reaper, through the gunfire and flying metal blades that Hauru couldn't remember what they were called. The Reaper caught sight of her just as she was three feet in front of him. He was obviously taken aback by her sudden appearance and he stepped back a little before bringing his gun up. He fired and it missed her head by and inch as she ducked. She let herself slide on the ground, right in between his legs and behind him. With his back turned to her direction, she got a clear attack point. She scrambled to her feet just as he was about to turn around. She leaped up on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She clung for dear life as he grunted in surprise. She was ripping at his hood before a clawed hand reached up at her face. She yelped as one clawed finger ripped through her skin on her cheek. She then placed her hand over the mask's eyes, blinding the Reaper. Suddenly she fell into a thick cloud of smoke, leaving her to fall on the ground. The smoke swirled around her, thickening and growing bigger. She couldn't see anything, even with her keen eyesight.

"Hauru!" her name was being called but she couldn't tell where it was coming from.

She tried to crawl out of the smoke but a sharp hand grabbed her hair and ripped her up to her knees. She fought and thrashed wildly, clawing at the hand holding her hair. The hand vanished, dropping her on her back. She rubbed her head where her hair had been pulled. Raspy laughter echoed in her ears, making her open her eyes and look up at the skull mask staring down at her.

"We meet again beast…" a raspy voice spoke to her, she flattened her ears against her head and snarled, her bloody teeth sharp and jagged. She felt her blood from the cut drip down the side of her face. It trailed down her cheek to her chin and a drop of it fell to the floor. She was about to attack when he said something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"You and me aren't so different...Hauru…" Hauru hesitated for a moment before swiping at him. The mask disappeared into the black smoke just out of her reach. She looked around wildly as the smoke gathered closer around her.

"Hauru!"

"Think about it...both of us became something everyone feared…" The black smoke circled her like a tornado and she was its eye.

"You and I are both monsters...killers." Hauru whipped her head around to see where he was but he still was nowhere to be seen. She was getting frustrated.

" **He's mocking us...well no actually he's mocking you."**

"SHUT UP!" Hauru screamed, she got to her feet and began to claw at the smoke. Laughter rang in her ears once again, it was agitating her.

"Look at your hands…" Hauru looked down at her red stained hands that were still wet and soaked with blood.

"How much blood is on your hands? How many lives have you taken?" Flashes of all the people she had killed flash in her mind. She had memorized all their faces and pushed them to the back of her mind, but now they were coming back to haunt her.

"Hauru!"

"Oh...there's a scratch on your doctor's face…" Hauru's eyes widened at that comment. Was he there when that happened?

"If I'm not mistaken, that was you who did that right?" Hauru thought back to the doctor's horrified face when she saw how much blood was on her hands and body. That scratch was her doing.

" **Hey. Don't listen to him...hello? Hey!"** The voice was dying away now, to the back of her mind. She was trying to reach Hauru but the girl was pushing her away, not letting her get close.

"How can a monster protect anybody if all they're capable of is destroying everything?" Reaper's voice, made her hands begin to shake, blood dripped down from her arms and to the ground.

"Your just like me…" he whispered in her ear.

"NO!" she screamed, she whirled around and swiped at him but was only met with thick black smoke. It suddenly began to build up in front of her and began to tower over her. The smoke suddenly blew in her face, making her stagger backward. It swept past her and behind her, blinding her as it passed. When it was over she whirled around to see the Reaper's form was solid. It happened so fast. She was facing the muzzle of a gun that was aimed at her chest.

"Die…" he pulled the trigger.

 _Pist, hi. One more thing to ask you guys, do you want a mysterious ending to this story or a happy one? Thanks..._


	15. Another Summary

Hi everybody, this is the last chapter I am adding to this part. I'm going to take a small break as of now, trust me it won't be as long as the last one. The last break took extra long because I was writing something and then decided it was stupid so I scratched the whole plot and started writing a new one. Anyway I hope that you did enjoy this part of the story and the next part will be coming soon. I think it might be the last one. I have been thinking of other stories to write that relate to Overwatch in someway. If you want me to give you a quick little summary on those stories I can make it work if your interested. Anyway, I hope your enjoying the the story and thanks for the support. Your the best.

-Auburnwolf55


End file.
